The Maneater
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Clare EATS men. Not literally, of course.Just, you know, in bed. But, what happens when the so called "Man-eater" comes across a dark haired boy in a club?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, this is the second time writing this even though I made an original and it was very good until I clicked 'save' and it erased everything. I hope you still like it; please enjoy the first chapter of "The Man-eater"...

A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Man-eater<strong>_

_**Be sexy, be true, be wild, be you! **_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So, what you're saying is you want to go out tonight to find this girl and fuck her?" I asked Drew as he grinned devishly while biting back his bottom lip.

"They call her 'The Man-eater'," Drew told me while placing his hand on my left shoulder and moving his hand in a motion to create an invisible rainbow.

"Why would they call her that?" I asked confusingly, tightening my eyebrows.

He smiled and said, "Because she practically eats men up! She's a fucking beast in bed! Or, so I've heard anyways…"

I laughed pathetically, sliding my jacket on through the arm slots and asked, "So, when do we leave?"

Whenever Drew and I would go out and _"party"_ we would work in pairs. Well, not in bed…just, driving together. Since I don't drink a lot and since Drew drinks so much that sometimes he can't even see his hand in front of his face, I drive.

He smiled and said, "Let me jump in the shower real quick and then we'll go!"

"This is going to be so much fun man!" Drew shouted while quickly running into his bathroom and closing the door behind him.

I shook my head while glancing down at Drew's phone which started to light up. As I listened to the shower turn on, I shrugged my shoulders and picked up his phone.

My eyes bulged when I glared at the picture that had loaded onto his touch screen cell phone. I gulped, my throat tightening when I saw the quote "Clare Edwards-Total Man Eater".

It must not be hard to find her…considering she's fucking naked!

"Damn," I mumbled through my frantic breaths from looking at the naked picture of this woman before me. My fingers began to tremble as I couldn't help but keep glaring at the picture of her.

The way her neck was so…the way her breasts were so…the way her legs were so…oh my god the way her va-.

I cut myself off by dropping Drew's phone and excitingly screaming out while banging on the door, "Hurry the fuck up Drew! We have to get to the club right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Come on babe. Is that seriously how fast you can go?" I asked as the stranger above me continued to thrust inside of me.

I rolled my eyes due to boredom and picked at my nails, "I don't want to hurt you and besides…I like going slow, the view from up here is nice."

**Oh my fucking god. **

I hate the _'You're a girl, I'll be gentle'_ fucking crap. It makes me want to just tear guys dicks off and fry them in an oven while pointing and laughing.

All I want is one guy who I could receive pleasure from, instead of the other way around.

But, has it ever occurred to you so called _"men"_ out there that some woman wants it rough and hard to a point where they can't even catch their fucking breath?

_No, okay…I guess not._

His hot breath nearly hit me like a freight train going one thousand miles an hour. My stomach began to churn and I felt the vomit nearly creeping up my throat.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his words slurred as I sat up and I did myself a favor by saving myself from the complete boredom ahead.

I bent down in front of his face, purposely torturing him as I slowly picked up my clothes. Since it was so dark in this guy's room, I couldn't find my shorts right away.

"Ugh, gross," I sighed disgusted from hearing a slapping noise and frantic breaths coming from him jerking himself off to my naked body before him.

When I turned around, I placed my underwear and shirt over my chest, no bra underneath of course. I heard him groan as I said, "You know, usually I only let guys who I somewhat trust fuck me but…I'm done trusting guys who smell like a dead rat who rolled over in a sewer."

"You know, mean people like you suck…nice people swallow," he told me while releasing a moan as he let go of his cock and I threw my jacket over my shoulder. I bit back my lip so roughly that I felt the skin break when I asked, quirking my eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, I heard that mean people spit too."

I threw my head back slightly, gathering all the spit in my mouth and releasing it all over his face which caused him to jerk his head back slightly.

"You really are a bitch," he mumbled while continuing, "and a tease."

I giggled, walking slowly out of his room. I let my hips sway from side to side, torturing the guy who I barely knew…didn't even know his name. But, I know that all guys want one thing and that's sex. It's as simple as that. Sometimes, I wonder why everyone makes a big deal out of sex, it feels good and it clears your mind.

I laugh when I hear my _"friends" _say how precious there virginity is.

Is it bad that I don't even remember the guy who I lost my virginity too?

All I remember was it hurt for a second and then within a couple of seconds I was experiencing this intense feeling that I had become greatly acquainted to several times in my life that only caused me complete pleasure.

That's all I want…and that's all guys want…_**pleasure.**_

Before leaving, I turned to the bare body with quivering abs and heaving chest as I said, "I might be a bitch…but, next time I see you, I hope that you have a cock that actually feels like it's inside me."

When I slammed his door, I looked down at my watch.

"One a.m., the night is still young. I think we should stop at our favorite club. Shall we?" I asked my motorcycle, knowing she wouldn't answer but talking to her nonetheless.

_Sometimes, she was all I had. _

But, right now, my mind was only on finding a guy at my most reliable club in town. I need a guy who can get me off and not make me feel like I'm back in high school, learning fucking chemistry or stupid math...

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the 'Wild Mango', I slowly took off my helmet while flipping my short hair back.<p>

All I saw were horn dogs, lust filled eyes and head turnings of all of the men waiting outside on the lines to get into the club.

"Hey baby, over here!" I heard someone call out as I laughed pathetically, placing a hand on the security guard and he nodded in assurance.

All you have to do is give a hand job and let him shove his fingers inside you, and then you got all access to the most popular club in Toronto.

I pulled up a stool on the side of the bar while squinting my eyes to try and see the menu above the several bar tenders who were running around and getting drinks like chickens with no heads on.

"CAN I BUY YOU A DRINK?" I heard someone scream in my ear, over the obnoxiously loud music.

The strobe lights began to flash on and off as I held a thumbs up, pointing to the "Sex on the Beach" sign that was hanging on the wall.

"I'm Drew, by the way!" He screamed my ear, as if I was a fucking deaf person.

Once I grabbed the drink and was about to get up, he gripped my forearm and pulled my ear close to him as he whispered loudly, "So, you get your drink and I get an hour?"

I laughed, ripping my arm out of his light grip while saying sarcastically, "Sorry…Drew, but your hands and feet are two small for my liking. You and I both know what that means."

My heels turned swiftly around, to face the dance floor.

"Besides, I already have my eyes on someone else…" I mumbled lowly while tossing my head back and letting the drink burn my throat.

I eyed another guy, his hand gripping his small beer bottle tightly. His eyes were glaring into mine, not breaking eye contact for a moment.

The 'oh so familiar' tension in my lower stomach started to build up and for the first time, I felt my stomach flip with excitement when I saw this dark haired stranger smirk across the room.

Our eye contact did not break and when I tried to break it by smashing the glass cup that I had in my hand crash all over the floor…the mystery man did not even so much as flinch.

My little attempt to break his glare had only caused heads to turn and stare at me.

I draped my right arm around his shoulder, breathing in his masculine scent and I pulled him closer to my body, wanting him to feel me.

There was something about this guy…something about him was, fucking off.

_**In a good way. **_

Over the two years I've been coming here, I am known for grabbing men and bringing them into dark alleys while "taking advantage of them".

But, the moans that I got them to escape through there weak and trembling lips made it okay for me to "take advantage of them".

"Y-you're the Man-eater," he stuttered, nervously gripping my hips.

I smirked and whimpered, while placing a strand of his jet black hair behind his ear, "At your service."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, continue?<strong>_

_**10 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER **_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

,


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, the first chapter to this story was a hit...great! I'm guessing Eclare lemon is still very popular! ;) Please keep the reviews up and I will keep the writing up! Enjoy the second chapter of "The Man-eater"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

**Warnings**: Teasing ;) and OOC

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE MAN-EATER-CHAPTER 2<span>**

_**What you see is what you get, so make a move you won't regret!**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

To say I was nervous would be a big fucking understatement.

"At your service," she whispered against my ear, cool breath hitting the side of my face while she tugged at the small black strands of my hair on the back of my head. Her soft lips pressed against my neck and my adams apple bobbed when I felt her tongue swirl over my sensitive flesh.

"You're really up tight," she told me, over the blaring music.

I guess when she noticed that I wasn't moving my hips to the rhythm of the music, like she was, that maybe I wasn't the guy that she was going to sleep with tonight. Although, I'm pretty sure if I did get laid by her, I wouldn't be the first one of the night.

"Well, you're really loose," I told her, my alcohol filled breath hitting her face.

She smiled and I nearly lost it as she pulled me closer to her body, her breasts touching my chest while screeching in my ear, "Touch me."

I laughed lightly and smirked, "Not here, people are watching."

Everyone in this club was currently two inches away from each other due to the fact that only two hundred people were allowed in here at a time. When her tiny right hand had roamed down to my belt buckle, I whimpered, "D-don't do that."

She glanced up at me and I immediately was lost in those innocent blue eyes, "What, you don't like it?"

I could feel my skinny jeans tightening uncomfortably as she toyed with the buckle and my throat grew uncomfortably dry as she stood on her toes to place a gentle kiss on the corner of my lips.

My eyes glared at her palms as she gripped my right hand and placed it over her heart, "Is it beating really fast?"

I nodded in response because from just being in the same room as this girl made me turn into the best mime you've ever seen. All that I was doing was shaking my head up and down for answers to her questions. I was surprised she hasn't left me yet because of the way I was acting.

"Then, do you want to make it beat faster?" Clare asked, while biting her bottom lip seductively.

I felt her pull me closer to her by my belt buckle, if that was even possible considering I've never been closer to a woman in my whole entire twenty one years on this planet.

"I think I can do that," I whispered in her ear as I felt her body shudder against mine.

I placed my two hands over her butt cheeks, which resulted in an excited little Eli. I moved my hands up a little, because of the uncomfortable expression I saw on her face she giggled and gripped both of my hands, placing them on her tight waist.

"You know, most guys aren't brave enough to do that," she told me while placing a hand over my ass which caused a smirk to form.

The way her hips swayed with the music and the way her lips pressed up against my neck torturously, I could almost feel my dick forcing itself through the zipper of my now officially tight jeans.

"I guess I'm just pushing my luck tonight," I told her as she nodded her head and then quickly spun around before my eyes.

When her back started to rub up against my clearly hard cock, my eyes rolled in the back of my head from the intense pleasure. I gripped her hips tightly and my heart beat picked up erratically when she slammed down onto my dick.

I placed my hand over her back, gently moving my hand down her spine as she jolted up from the shoot of pleasure and she giggled. Her laugh almost sent me off the edge and I felt so close when she wrapped her arm around my neck, pulling me closer to her lips.

When I leaned in to kiss her lips, she giggled and her breath engulfed my mouth as she asked, "You aren't going to cum on me, are you?"

I laughed and said, "Ladies always go first."

"That's what I like to hear," she said as she grabbed my right hand tightly and pushed through the swarm of people that surrounded us. At times, in this club, I felt as if I was a sardine tightly compacted with no place to go.

She leaned up against the brick wall of the club and she used her nimble fingers to move a strand of my bangs behind my ear. I leaned my hand over her head, applying pressure to the wall as she glanced up at me while biting her lip.

"So, tell me how I find a guy like you, with hands like these, a cock like that, at a bar like this," she told me while gripping my hand and analyzing it while a smile was spreading across her intoxicating lips.

I laughed and I leaned in, getting closer to her lips as I whispered loudly, "I guess it's your lucky day."

"I guess it is," she said while bobbing her head up and down once before wrapping her arm around my neck and pulling me down to her lips. When our lips connected, I nearly lost my balance and I could've sworn that I jizzed my pants right on the spot.

I guess when you get teased for nearly an hour of dancing; kissing is one option of release.

Her lips parted, allowing me full access to her mouth as her tongue fought back the intrusion. A moan ripped through my throat when she found the tickle spot in the back of my mouth as her tongue grazed against my teeth.

When I pulled away to take a breath, in order to keep living, she closed the gap between us and her now warm breath engulfed my mouth. I felt her tongue roam the inside of my mouth which caused a jolt of pleasurable electricity shoot from my toes to my cock.

"C-can we go back to your place?" I asked her, in between frantic kisses.

She bit my bottom lip, pulling away slowly and she placed a finger under my chin while placing her other hand on my cock, "Someone's excited to spend time alone with the man-eater."

"Y-yeah, I guess you can infer that considering I have the biggest and most embarrassing boner in the world," I told her as she giggled and soon enough, the music had faded in the background as I took in a breath of fresh air.

I sighed in relief and said, "Ugh, it gets so hot in there sometimes."

"Agreed, it's so much nicer to be in a place with air conditioner or a place that's not full of sweaty, horn dog, boner getting guys that only label you for what you do in bed," she said while moving her leg over to sit on a motorcycle.

She laughed and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

My boner was standing up and had become quite painful by just staring at her figure on her motorcycle. I shifted in pants uncomfortably, "What do you, need a helmet or something?"

"U-ugh, no I just have never been on a motorcycle before," I told her as she quirked a suspicious eyebrow and then started up her bike.

"Listen dude, if you get on this bike you're not going to be committing into a relationship or even eating breakfast in the morning, if that's what you're worried about. All that you would be getting is an hour with me and I get an hour with you, fair enough?" She asked me, throwing me a helmet as I gripped it my hands while smirking.

I glanced up and said, "Fair enough."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

When we entered my apartment, I could almost hear his breathing pick up within an instant.

For the whole ride home, I had this guy behind me, his erection stabbing me painfully but also pleasurably on my lower back. At some points when we came to a red light and I had to come to a quick stop, his boner would push into my back and he would let out a moan.

I would just giggle because it's amazing how men think that they are the ones in control during sex. Like, no buddy, without us you don't have any holes to put your little friend inside.

_**Think about it...**_

"Nice place," he said awkwardly.

I laughed as he followed me into my bedroom as I noted, "Yeah, it's great. So, instead of us sitting here uncomfortably can't we just do what we are made to do? "I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to the bed.

He hesitated when I got closer to his lips and I asked, "What now? Do you have something against having sex with me?"

He shook his head, pulled me closer to his body and said, "It's just...you've been with a lot of guys and I was just wondering if you're...you know, clean."

I pulled away from him to lean my hands on my knees and I almost busted a lung due to the uncontrollable laughter escaping my lips, "Seriously dude, have you ever even heard the stories about me?"

_**He shook his head cluelessly.**_

"I am a Man-eater, which means that I eat men...which means, that most of them don't even get inside me," when he looked like he wasn't comprehending I laughed and said slowly, "I give blowjobs and hand jobs. I tease and laugh at the sexual frustration...nothing more."

He snaked his arm around my waist and asked, "Do you think it'd be a burden on your part if you made an exception to your little game?"

"Why would it be considered a game if I have no rules?" I asked him, my eyebrows tightening with flirtation as he gripped the back of my head and I stood on my toes, in order to have our lips crush together with force as I pushed him onto my bed…

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>So, continue?<p>

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know I wasn't good with updating this story for a LONG time and I'm very sorry. I don't know any other way to make up for it, besides this last chapter. I've been spending my break writing a lot because I needed it, so I think you guys deserve this :) Thanks for the reviews! Please Enjoy The Last Chapter of "The Maneater"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE MAN-EATER-CHAPTER 3<span>**

**_"Every woman is a rebel, and usually in a wild revolt against herself."_**

Pants were thrown, a bra was tossed and shirts were long gone by this time in the**_ game. _**

"Can't keep up with me?" Clare asked Eli, her breath hitting his neck, making him shiver in pleasure as he smirked, kissing her lips roughly, "I was about to ask you the same question."

Clare was never in bed with a man who was so raw, so rough, so mind-boggling that he made her cheeks flush with delight, "You're blushing," he told her, pointing out the obvious.

She reached over to turn off the lamp beside her bed, and he growled, turning it back on while heaving, "I want to see your face."

"That's a first," Clare leaned down, kissing his lips as she rocked her hips into his bare erection.

Eli was in heaven, a beautiful woman grinding on his dick above him, making him get lost in his own thoughts. She was a tease, just simply rubbing against him, not letting him enter nor disapproving of an effort.

Eli's head curled into the pillow beneath his head, as he moaned, feeling her cold hand grasp his cock. At first, Eli didn't believe that this was happening, that the all famous 'man-eater' was on top of him, tugging at his cock.

"I'm tired, I don't want to do this," she groaned, letting go of Eli's cock as he looked at her in pure defeat, until he offered, "W-what if I do the work? I promise I'll get you off."

"So you're going to jerk off underneath me then get me off?" Clare asked, grinning devishly as she placed kisses on his neck, "N-no...I was thinking more of an intercourse related thing..."

"Can I trust you not to bore me to death?" She asked him, kissing his lips, grinding into his pulsing erection, his cock nearly slipping inside of her until she pulled back. Her fingers raked over his chest, curling his light happy trail with her fingers.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, so senseless that you'll be begging _**me**_ to stop. How does that sound?" Eli asked, flipping them over so Clare was no beneath him, biting back her bottom lip flirtatiously.

"Sounds unrealistic to me, considering I'm always the one who is being begged to stop," She grinned up at him, her eyebrows quirking devishly as Eli kissed her neck, sucking on the skin.

"There's a first for everything, right?" Eli asked her, his chest heaving against her breasts as she nodded, "I'll trust you...stranger, but for now, I'm horny as hell and I didn't hear a word you said, so please, just do me a favor and fuck me."

"Will do," With that being said, Eli rammed into Clare's tight hole, and he groaned from the skin on skin contact. He was immediately brought into a sexual frenzy, feeling her tight walls engulfing his cock.

At first, Clare didn't even moan, only feeling what she feels with every other low life guy she _trusts_. Until, Eli did something Clare had never seen or felt before, he took Clare's right breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple as he thrusted into her at the same time.

"O-oh," She moaned loudly, her voice being cut off by Eli's lips as he smirked against her jawline, jokingly saying, "That's always a womens weakness...they can't back down from a tit sucker."

Clare was unresponsive, lost in another world as Eli thrusted into her, hitting her core each time as he rubbed her clit. His mouth latched onto her breast, placing kisses in the valley of her chest.

"H-harder," Clare complained, as Eli gripped her hips, digging his nails into her flesh as he brought her closer, ramming into her as hard as he could. She gripped the sheets beneath her in tiny fists, trying her best to concentrate as the man above her gave it his all, doing everything he could to please her.

"Hm, hm, right there! Oh God! W-what's your name? What's you name?" Clare called out as Eli snapped his head up from her stomach, where he was previously making his way down to suck her clit as he said, "Eli."

The way he said his name, his cold breath tickling her clit made her back arch as she moaned, "Oh Eli...hm, right there! Oh thank you, thank you."

She was out of breath as he pulled up from her pelvic area, only to latch his lips onto her mouth, slipping his tongue through her panting lips, "I want to hear you beg for this, beg."

"I-I want you, I want you! Harder!" Clare cheered, and for the first time, in a long time, she was the one to beg for the guy.

_It wasn't the other way around. _

Clare couldn't take it anymore as her walls clenched and unclenched around his cock, her cum coating his dick. Her heart was racing, thudding with fervour. He licked his lips, not even close to done with her yet.

"That," she breathed out, "was," she licked her lips, looking up at her ceiling, "amazing."

"We're not done yet," he said, bringing Clare closer to him, as he laid down on his back, ordering seductively, "Move."

Clare nodded, still trying to regain her breath as she began to ride him. She tossed her head back, biting back her bottom lip, breathing heavily as Eli snaked his hands up to her breasts, gripping them gently in his hands.

Her breasts fit perfectly in the palms of his hands, massaging them as she moaned when Eli surprisingly brought his fingers down to her clit, rubbing it vigorously for her pleasure. Eli gasped, quickly and unexpectedly coming to an _end_ when Clare pressed her lips against his nipple, pecking his chest.

_The way her lips felt against Eli's chest, Eli's body nonetheless, put his whole figure into a different world. _

"S-so beautiful," he whimpered against Clare's ear, coming up to peck her cheek as he pulled back, glaring seductively into her lust filled eyes, "I-I'm still not done with you...I want you...every which way I can have you."

"If you think you're going to do me in the butt you can dream on," Clare informed Eli jokingly as he smirked, "Then I'll take you by force..."

Clare pretended to fight off Eli, role-playing if you will, and with one swift turn, Clare was trembling on her belly. Eli groaned, his erection pressing against her ass as he gripped her hips, slamming them back to his chest.

Eli lined up his cock with her entrance from the back and Clare heaved, "You know...this is the first time I'm letting a guy do me in the butt. You should feel special Eli, very very special."

"Oh believe me, I do," he whispered against her back, placing a kiss on her spine as he then thrusted into her, a moan erupting from her lips.

Clare's knees were weak as Eli continued to ram into her, not letting up an ounce of his force or stopping for a second just so she could catch her breath. But if he let her do that, then that would take the fun out of this insanely pleasurable night.

"Oh god Eli, that feels so good," she moaned, praising Eli for his work as he walls clenched around his cock.

_She was tight, even from the back. _

Her moans and squeaks gave Eli a boost of confidence. He smirked, pressing his lips against her cold shoulder blade and as he continued to push inside her, he smoothed his hands over her breasts.

_They were sensitive, and by this time tonight, any touch would make Clare writhe in ecstasy. _

Clare buried her head in the sheets, her mouth muffled by the blanket as her toes curled when Eli shoved his dick inside her, pounding it in a place that was unknown to her. The feeling was brutal, in a good way of course.

She moaned loudly, screaming his name out as he reached down, deciding to help her out, knowing that this position was not a woman's favorite position. Eli's fingers rubbed her clit, as she chanted his name under her breath.

_It was as if everything he touched, turned to boiling, fiery pleasure. _

As Clare and Eli both came to a heart pounding end, Clare slowly made her way to turn around, to let out an exhausted sigh. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down as Eli laid beside her, licking his chapped lips.

His sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead as he wrapped his arm around her waist, resting on her right breast as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm cuddling with the most amazing woman in the world, so don't ruin this moment for me," he told her, closing his eyes and listening to her heart beat beneath her breast.

He smiled, pecking the tiny birth mark beneath her breast as he whispered, "You're the most amazing woman on this earth...did you know that, Clare Edwards?"

"You called me by my real name," she whispered, tears forming in the rims of her eyes, and she didn't even know why. She was a hardcore, motorcycle riding, blow/hand job giving_ "man-eater"_ as she was labeled, why was she showing the complete stranger her weak side?

"Doesn't anyone else call you that?" Eli asked, astonished at how he was the first one to call her Clare, and she shrugged her shoulders, "Other than my parents, who have abounded me, and you, nobody."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he whispered, kissing her lips to comfort her as she pushed him away, "What are you doing?"

"I just fucked you forwards and backwards, made you cum probably more than three times, the least you can do is let me kiss you," Clare nodded slightly at his point as he wrapped his fingers in her curly hair, bringing her towards his lips as they kissed for what felt like the first time although they both knew they had kissed more than they could count.

"Y-you have to go," she whispered, breaking the kiss as he said, "You really are the 'fuck em' and kick em' out' kind of person aren't you?"

He growled in annoyance, just trying to spend time with this woman and as he was throwing his clothes on, he sighed, turning to her, "You know, maybe if you didn't kick every guy you fuck with out of their house after you're pleased, maybe more people would call you Clare! Maybe, just maybe people won't know you for your amazing blow jobs and teasing sex life! Maybe, just maybe, you won't be called the Man-eater anymore!"

She sniffled, and as Eli gripped the doorknob to her apartment, she whispered, "If it makes you feel any better...you where the only guy I actually liked, and the only guy I let step foot in my apartment who wasn't my dad."

"Aren't I special?" He asked, smirking as she said, "If you stick around, maybe I can answer that question."

Eli couldn't believe that the Man-eater, the woman who captured his body in a night club, the person who completely changed his view on sex, was asking him...a no good, junk food eating, hopeless romantic to stay at her place.

"I would love that, Clare Edwards."

**END OF THE MAN-EATER**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
